Jessie
Other Name(s): Race: Human Gender: Female Birthday: ? Age: Season 1 (25+) Hometown: ? Region: Kanto Height: ? Weight: ? Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Team Rocket Member Martial Status: Single Relatives: *Miyamoto (Mother) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins, Chapter 12 'Appearance' It is revealed in Holy Matrimony! that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James 's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, and slightly different hair colors. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in Two Degrees of Separation!, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in The Treasure is All Mine! when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself. 'Personality' Jessie is also known to be very vain and is also prone to explosive anger. She values her appearance, and she can get furious when her face or hair is damaged, such as in The Tower of Terror, Don't Touch That 'dile!, A Tail with a Twist or A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. When this happens, she may do things like beat up a Pokémon such as Meowth or her Seviper. Furthermore, Jessie goes into a violent outrage whenever someone insults her beauty by calling her old, such as the episode The Battling Eevee Brothers when Misty calls Jessie an "old hag" (Japanese: oba-san). She spat fire in extreme anger after Misty called her that name in that episode. She is also angered (compared to her companions, who are usually depressed when they fail at something) when missions are either failed or botched, which is a regular thing. This anger was intensely demonstrated in the Indigo League, Orange Islands and part of the Johto League story arcs. 'Biography' Not much is known about Jessie's past. Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Mityamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition of Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew, where unlike her daughter, she was very high ranked. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) cooked with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even go out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes." She met her mother one last time before she left her in Best Wishes to look for a Celebi . Now Jessie is torn up that her mom leaves for rules. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute . At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test",but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon Nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon Nursing School she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey ), not for people. But, she did not know that until graduation day. More recently, it was learned that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed the test of dance and regrets not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contest. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her grooms to have treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who doesn't want to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on top. 'Natural Ability's and Power's' 'Natural Ability's' 'Power's' 'Pokémon Trainer Ability' See Pokémon Trainer Data 'Equipment' 'Quotes' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Human Characters Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Minor Characters